Love Sparked
by Uyersuyer
Summary: The tragic tale of a Pikachu that longed for so much more.


Pikachu walked under the waterfall carefully, making sure not to get pushed into the lake below. He always hated coming here; he wished that Eevee would just run away from her trainer. Pikachu ran away from Beku and got his own house, she could even come live with him.

That's not how other Pokemon and their owners saw it, though. Everyone thought that Pikachu and Eevee were weird, disgusting, that it just... wasn't normal. How did they expect them to contain themselves? How did they expect there to be a way to stop love itself? That's exactly what it was. Pikachu loved Eevee and that's all there was to it.

He walked out from under the waterfall and stepped carefully on the metal floor, making sure not to let it echo in the empty corridor. He walked to the end and came to a a large, wooden door; he rapt quietly on the bottom of the door with his palm.

"Password?" came a frail, high-pitched voice from under the door.

"Poptarts," said Pikachu softly. The door slid open quietly and Pikachu entered.

The room was completely covered in ice. There was one corner of the room that was barren, but was instead covered in snow. It appeared to have an imprint from Eevee sleeping on it.

"Is this what he's doing to you now?" said Pikachu while Eevee closed the door slowly, his voice dripping with anger.  
"It's not so bad," said Eevee. "It gets a little cold at night, but my fur helps keep me warm... and Pikachu, what we're doing isn't right, I-... I deserve this..."

Pikachu stared into Eevee's eyes and she stared at the floor, averting her gaze from his. He could tell it was all getting to her. Everyone, everything was getting to her. Pikachu walked up to Eevee and picked her head up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Everything will be okay," he said softly, pressing his lips to hers.

"It won't," said Eevee, breaking the kiss and looking at the floor again. "He-he... he hits me, Pikachu. I'm afraid..."

Pikachu's nose flared and he tensed up, his body seething with anger. "I'll kill him."

Eevee's head jerked up. "Y-you can't! They'll get you, Pikachu! The Jennys, they'll-... they'll take you to a Pokemon Center and Joy will put you down!"

"They can do what they want," said Pikachu. "But before they do, I'll make sure he never touches you again."

"Pikachu, it's not worth it!"

"What do I have to look forward to?" Pikachu said sternly, pulling her head up sharply. He laughed a pitiful laugh. "Children? A family?"

"Pikachu, stop this," Eevee pleaded, tears now streaming down her face.

"Go to my house," Pikachu said, turning his back to her and heading for the door. "If I'm not back tonight, I want you to run. I want you to get away from this God-forsaken town because it's not safe for you here. Don't worry about Kiyo; he won't need you any longer."

"Pikachu, don't do this..."

He opened the door and walked through, back into the empty corridor, shutting it behind him as he heard Eevee's sobs get louder and louder.

The water pounded Pikachu's fur as he walked back through the waterfall. He was soaked from his head to his tail and he didn't care. He walked down a second hallway, past the waterfall, and came to a door.

The better to conduct electricity with, he thought to himself, turning the knob and walking through the doorway.

Kiyo was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading quietly. His head jerked up as Pikachu entered the room.

"What do you want?" he said dully, obviously disinterested.

"I'm here for murder, you oblivious bastard," said Pikachu, grinning. He knew all that Kiyo was hearing was jibberish in the form of Pikachu saying his name over and over, but he didn't care.

"Get out," said Kiyo, turning back to his book. "I don't want your kind around here."

Pikachu continued anyway. He jumped up on Kiyo's lap, water splashing over his book and his clothes.

"I said get out," said Kiyo standing up, knocking Pikachu and the book to the ground.

Pikachu strode toward the door, water splashing behind him as he went. "As you wish," he said, lightning shooting from his tail. Horror plastered Kiyo's face as the electricity flowed through the water and rushed toward him. His body went rigid and he screamed as loud as he could. His lungs exploded within him with an odd popping noise and his body fell rigid to the ground, frail and lifeless. The room went quiet and all that could be heard was the nearby waterfall.

Pikachu stood for a moment in silent triumth. As the gravity of what he'd just done hit him, his grin only broadened. He walked solemnly down the hallway once more, this time not for Eevee's room, but the front door. He walked slowly home, everyone's eyes on him. This was usual; he was used to it. Everyone knew about him. He knew killing someone would garner him no more publicity and, in any case, the body hadn't been found yet. As he entered his own front door, Eevee was not there. He hadn't really expected her to be. She wasn't the type of person to grow a spine. They'd probably blame her for the murder, even without probable reason, just for a reason to dispose of her.

Pikachu slung a rope over his ceiling fan and tied a knot at the bottom, pulling a chair under him. He tightened the noose around his fat neck and he kicked the chair away from himself. The force of the pull snapped his neck and he hung there, limp. 


End file.
